swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Delivery
You have now found Dunir, you need to speak to him about this "package" that Bib Fortuna needs delivered. Level: 10 Rewards: *2440 XP *20 Jabba faction points *2000 Credits *Bio-Substance Paste Description: :Bib needs you to take care of some deliveries for Dunir. It's probably best not to ask what's inside. Conversation with Dunir Dunir: How'd you like to make some fast credits? PC: I'm always interested in credits; fast, slow or otherwise. Dunir: Good, good. See, all I need you to do is to take this package out to some friends of mine on the outskirts of town. Think you're up for that? PC: Maybe. What's in the package? Dunir: I don't have a clue, but I have been assured it contains nothing illegal or dangerous. PC: Well then, I'll take care of it for you. Dunir: Great, here's the box and its destination. Deliver Package to Toggi Bok You are provided with the waypoint of 3759, -4568 to Toggi Bok. He will be in an encampment outside Mos Eisley along with some CL 5-8 NPCs. The NPCs are not aggressive, so they will not attack unless you initiate an attack. Toggi Bok: What do you want? PC: I have a package for you from Dunir. Toggi Bok: That's great, I have been waiting on this. I'll transmit the delivery code to Dunir. Standby for Dunir's Comm As soon as your conversation with Toggi Bok ends, you will get a pop-up message saying, "Timer has 10 seconds left!" Once the timer ends, Dunir will come over the comm-link. Dunir: I just got the payment from Toggi, good job. I just need you to do one more thing for me. I need you to go to the White Thranta Shipping offices and pick up a package for me. Here is their location. Pick Up Dunir's Package Dunir provides you the waypoint to the White Thranta Shipping Bunker at 3727, -4182. You need to go inside and speak to the receptionist in the first large room. Receptionist: Hello, may I help you? PC: I am here to pick up a package for Dunir. Receptionist: I have that package right here. Here you go, and I have transmitted the pick up code to Dunir. Have a nice day! Standby for Dunir's Other Comm As soon as your conversation with the receptionist ends, you will get a pop-up message saying, "Timer has 10 seconds left!" Once the timer ends, Dunir will once again come over the comm-link. Dunir: I just got the pick up confirmation code from the White Thranta receptionist. Bring that to me and we can get your fee all worked out. Here's a return location for convenience. Return Package to Dunir Head back into Mos Eisley and to Dunir. Dunir: Great job our there. PC: Thanks, now about that fee you promised me. Dunir: Here is is, good pay for good work. PC: Got any other jobs? Dunir: I don't, but Bib wants you to talk to Reimos. PC: Where can I find this Reimos? Dunir: I'll load the directions into your datapad. PC: Thanks. Dunir: Take it easy. Dunir will give you the quest, Find Reimos. Category:Guides Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest